witch_springfandomcom-20200222-history
Witch Spring 3/Equipment
Witch Spring 3 combines the weapon system of Witch Spring 2 with the equipment slots of Witch Spring. Eirudy gets one weapon slot and one equipment slot, which she can freely interchange. Some weapons are acquired through events, while others can be crafted. Accessories, on the other hand, are almost entirely acquired through events. Some weapons and accessories can only be acquired in the post-game and have thus been listed separately. Click on any weapon or equipment in the table below to jump to its section. Stat Screen The stat screen displays Eirudy's current stats, training levels, equipped weapon and accessory, and her "tendencies"—how often she uses magical or physical attacks. Using more of one fighting type will skew the tendency towards that type, up until you hit an 18% bonus. The stats displayed on the screen already take into account equipment and tendency bonuses. For example, in the image, Eirudy's STR stat is 2656 with the +1155 bonus, making her base STR 1501. The bonuses are calculated as follows: Stat + Stat*Bonus + (Stat + Stat*Bonus)*Tendency Even if you equip a weapon that does not buff your tendency style (for example, equipping Filia's Barren Staff while having an +18% Sword Tendency boost), the +18% STR will still take effect. However, you will not get the bonus Magic Tendency effect added to your MAG. Mount-type dolls can also give boosts to AGI and/or DEF while being ridden on. Weapons Dryad Staff A wand made out of dead tree branch dropped by the dryad. It is sharp and very hard, so you can also use it as a sword. *'Acquired:' Default weapon, Crafting (requires Crafting Research Level 1) *'Crafting Materials:' Spirit Woodpiece ×1, Cloth Piece ×3, Froggy Pearl ×3 *'Effect:' STR/MAG +5% Enhanced Dryad Wand Wand that had been hardened using solid materials. Its physical attack has also been enhanced. *'Acquired:' Crafting (requires Crafting Research Level 1) *'Crafting Materials:' Dryad Staff ×1, 3 Spirit Twig ×3, Warrior Sword ×1 *'Effect:' STR/MAG +10%, AGI +30%. Red Dryad Wand A dryad wand with the energy of fire. *'Acquired:' Crafting (requires Crafting Research Level 5) *'Crafting Materials:' Enhanced Dryad Staff ×1, Lavarock Horn ×2, Sparkling Yellow Stone Powder ×5 *'Effect:' MAG +20%, STR +15%, AGI +40%. Fire magic damage +30%. Physical attacks inflict Burn on target. Blue Dryad Wand A dryad wand with the energy of ice. *'Acquired:' Crafting (requires Crafting Research Level 5) *'Crafting Materials:' 1 Enhanced Dryad Staff, Ice Thorn ×1, Cold Rock ×5 *'Description:' MAG +20%, STR +10%, AGI +40%. Ice magic damage +30%. Physical attacks inflict Freeze on target. Maegrik Blade Sword with power of explosion. To control the sword, the wielder must have at least 300 MAG. The owner may then take out the sword's infinite explosive power and use it to attack. *'Acquired:' Crafting (requires Crafting Research Level 7) *'Crafting materials:' Red Dryad Wand ×1, Flaming Maegrik Dragon Scale ×1, Maegrik's Egg ×1, Heart of Lavalord ×1 *'Effect:' Base STR +15%, +4% after every turn. *'Note:' Needs 300+ MAG to equip. Armedak the Holy Sword *'Acquired:' Chapter 2; pick from the three treasures Adrian shows you (cannot pick the others afterwards) *'Effect:' STR +18%, MAG +10%. *'Weapon Skill:' Ecarr Vertel (unlocked by completing Marii's Test of Patience; Light/True Paths only) *'Note:' Upgrades into True Armedak, post-game only. True Armedak *'Acquired:' Post-Game; with Armedak equipped, go to the Temple of Morell and fight the ball of light. Afterwards, you will get +10% to all stats and acquire True Armedak. *'Effect:' STR +25%, MAG +40% *'Weapon Skill:' Ecarr Vertel Old Staff of Revgato *'Acquired:' Chapter 2; pick from the three treasures Adrian shows you (cannot pick the others afterwards) *'Effect:' MAG +32%, STR -20%. Deals additional damage to 1–2 other non-targeted enemies. *'Note:' Upgrades into Staff of Revgato. Staff of Revgato Revgato's staff restored by the power of Revgato. *'Acquired:' Pick Old Staff of Revgato in Chapter 2 → go to the Spring of Truth in Misty Forest (Chapter 4, Light/True paths) → Approach the Staff of Revgato in the vision *'Effect:' MAG +55%, restores HP up to the amount of MP used. *'Weapon Skill:' Unir (use 1–3 turns to build an energy ball, then throw it at the enemy next turn. Damage is based on MAG and turn stacks. Does not use MP.) *'Note:' After you enter the vision at the Spring of the Truth, you will see the Staff of Revgato floating behind Eirudy. You must approach the Staff of Revgato in order to get the upgrade. If you don't approach it, it will remain the Old Staff of Revgato after the vision ends and there is no known way to acquire the Staff of Revgato afterwards. Fine Blade Shubetha *'Acquired:' Chapter 2; pick from the three treasures Adrian shows you (cannot pick the others afterwards) *'Effect:' STR +24% *'Note:' Picking this is the only way to acquire the Za'rrel Shubetha. This is also the only treasure that can be upgraded on all three routes; the Staff of Revgato can only be unlocked during a story event in the Light/True paths, while Armedak's Ecarr Vertel skill can only be unlocked in an area unlocked during the Light/True path stories, and its upgrade is acquired in the after story (which requires the Light/True endings). Za'rrel Shubetha Shubetha enhanced by Za'rrel the weaponmaker. *'Acquired:' Pick Fine Blade Shubetha in Chapter 2 → complete the "Thieves in the Mine" quest (gain Rare Metal) → Visit Za'rrel with Shubetha equipped and Rare Metal in inventory. *'Effect:' STR +50% *'Weapon Skill:' Deathblow (activates after one turn, building up energy for the thrust while leaving you defenseless. Damage is based on 400% of STR.) *'Note:' Za'rrel will sometimes be unresponsive if the Khan Za'rrel event is not completed. Captain's Sword The sword used by Hector when he was a captain. *'Acquired:' Meet Hector at his usual place in Shubeth Road in Chapter 3, after saving the workers trapped in the mine *'Effect:' STR +50 Khan Za'rrel *'Acquired:' Give a Claw of an Ancient Dragon to Za'rrel the Weaponmaker *'Description:' STR +96. Golden Za'rrel A sword made from a combination of Khan Za'rrel and golden rare metal. *'Acquired:' Post-Game; defeat the Gigantic Scorpion, visit Za'rrel with Khan Za'rrel in your inventory, and hand over the golden rare metal *'Effect:' Physical attacks deal damage equal to 900 + 140% of STR. *'Note:' You must complete the Za'rrel subquest and have Za'rrel Shubetha in your inventory. Staff of Filia The staff used by Filia. *'Acquired:' Complete Filia's side-story *'Effect:' MAG +30%. Will protect you from 1 fatal attack. Filia's Barren Staff Filia's Barren Staff will curse the enemy. *'Acquired:' Post-Game; complete Filia's special dialogue event *'Effect:' MAG +30%. Deals additional damage on the enemy's turn. Damage dealt increases by 10% every turn. *'Note:' This is a separate weapon from Staff of Filia and can be acquired even if Filia's side story wasn't completed during the main story. Za'rrel *'Acquired:' Purchase from Merchant Mark in Shubeth Village *'Price:' 1000 Gold *'Effect:' STR +21 Ra Za'rrel *'Acquired:' Purchase from Merchant Mark in Shubeth Village *'Price:' 7000 Gold *'Effect:' STR +36 Warrior Sword *'Acquired:' Defeat Shubeth Soldiers in Chapters 2–3, or purchase from the merchant in the Village of Lehert *'Price:' 500 Gold *'Effect:' STR +12 Incomplete Khan Za'rrel *'Acquired:' Purchase it from Za'rrel the Weaponmaker *'Price:' 12000 Gold *'Note:' If you purchase the Incomplete Khan Za'rrel, you cannot complete the Khan Za'rrel quest. Flaming Maegrik Blade *'Acquired:' Post-Game; Crafting Research lv. 7 *'Crafting materials:' 1 Maegrik Blade, 1 Maegrik's Horn (acquired by defeating a Maegrik Dragon the first time in post-game if you have a Maegrik Blade in your inventory) *'Description:' Equip to get physical ATK 30% up and further increase physical ATKs by 6% each turn after that. It also burns and gives your enemy damage over time, and inflicts 40% additional damage if you use fire magic. Eileen's Thorn Staff Staff with thorns which will grant greater power to its user in exchange for the pain it gives. Equip it before a battle and your status will increase greatly afterwards. *'Acquired:' Post-Game; defeat Eileen in Magic Push *'Effect:' Boosts stats gained after battle from +1 to +30 per stat. (See bonus stats.) *'Note:' The Staff's effect stacks with Silver Pendant's to gain +60 per battle. (Light path only.) Great Sword Esteras The great sword that comes in a pair with Pinerame. *'Acquired:' Post-Game; complete the Mahnil Island and the Justice and Sofia events *'Effect:' STR +20%. If Pinerame is equipped at the same time, also gain AGI +40% up and enable Double Croche. *'Weapon Skill:' Double Croche (only if Pinerame is worn; spend 15% of HP in return for 16 sword strikes in a single turn) Accessories Small Soul Stone Button *'Acquired:' Automatically from start *'Effect:' Recovers 5 HP and 15 MP per turn. Wind Pendant *'Acquired:' Chest in Raymond's Hideout (Chapter 1–) *'Effect:' +50 AGI Hector's Battle Sack Battle sack that Hector used back when he was a soldier. *'Acquired:' Automatically in Chapter 2 after visiting Hector *'Effect:' Use tools and also consumable items during battles without using up a turn. Epaulet of Courage The epaulet Adrian received from the Explorer Association when he first became an explorer. *'Acquired:' Automatically in Chapter 2 after reviving Esther *'Description:' Take the first turn in battles, Magic Shield is a bit more effective. Shezarian Woodpiece A sculpture made of a piece of Misty Forest Spirit's Woodpiece. It's in every Shezarian home. *'Acquired:' Complete the "Shezarian Souls" optional event (Chapters 2–4) *'Effect:' Call a Shezarian's soul during battle and stun all enemies. (Up to 2 times per battle.) Light Chain Armor A thin chain armor made to be as light as possible. *'Acquired:' Purchase from the merchant in Lehert (Chapters 2–) *'Price:' 1000 Gold *'Description:' +30% DEF (Default + 10), AGI -20%. Mullet Scale Coat A cloth made of Mullet's scales. It is very lightweight while being the armor with the best defense ability. *'Acquired:' "Mullet Scale Coat" optional event (Chapter 2–) *'Effect:' +60% DEF (default +30) Flame Pendant *'Acquired:' Chest in the Temple of Morell (Chapter 4–) *'Effect:' Double the effectiveness of physical and magic ATK when your HP is below 30%. Blessing of Revgato A pendant Raymond received from Revgato when he became the vice-head of the guardian animal unit. *'Acquired:' Complete the "The Last of Raymond" optional event (Chapter 4, Light/True Paths only) *'Effect:' Recovers 10% HP every turn. Pendant of Patience The pendant that makes the mind firmer in the moment of crisis. *'Acquired:' Chest in the Temple of Marii (Chapter 4–, Light/True Paths only) *'Effect:' Damage reduction increases as HP decreases. Silver Pendant Silver pendant found in Morell's Temple. It helps boost a deity's growth. *'Acquired:' Complete the "Finding the Missing Husband" optional event (Chapter 4–, Light/True Paths only) *'Effect:' Results of battles doubled. (See bonus stats) *'Note:' The Silver Pendant's effect stacks with Eileen's Thorn Staff for +60 to stats per overkill. Ancient Lehert Necklace A relic that belonged to the Chief of Ancient Lehert. *'Acquired:' Visit the Spring of Morell - Root (Chapter 4, Light Path only) *'Effect:' Recover 15% MP every turn. Revgato's Ring The magic booster ring used by Revgato in the Spring's ceremonies. *'Acquired:' Post-Game; complete Lize's event *'Effect:' Magic effects 40% up. Category:WS3 Guides